Fourth wall
The Fourth wall is a term which refers to a character in a form of media (game, comic, movie or TV, for example) who says/does something that points at said character knowing they are in fact in some type of media. This has happened numberous times in CMCI series. They are listed below. |-|MROTW= TV Series (Under construction) *Pilot: When Steve first falls into The Void, he looks at the camera, shocked. *Underground: When Mr. Explosive commands Steve to find Wolfgang, he looks at the screen and says "Hey ! You there ! Oui, you ! In front of that TV ! Ecoutéz ! You go find him too ! Right ? I'll give you ten thousand bucks in return !" *The Empire Strikes Back: In the beginning of said episode, Steve says "Aaaaaaaaah, the good old Star Wars send-up !" Later in the episode, when Steve fights against the Enderman who portrays Darth Vader, the Enderman says "Steve, i'm your father !", to which Steve responds "Uhm, wasn't is something like 'No, Luke, i AM your father' ? I've seen the movies !" The Enderman then says "Wasn't it Steve, rather than Luke ?", followed by Steve who says "You just plain suck at spoofs !". The Enderman then says "This isn't real ?". Then, Withersoul 235 (MC skin) literally comes on screen and says "CUT ! This is going terrible ! Start over !", followed by the classic black-and-white countdown (complete with the circle-like timer) like the ones seen in the old movie theatres. The scene starts over but this time it's executed correctly. *Episode 11 and Episode 63: In both episodes, Steve and co. mention what episode they're in. *Bank Rath: After the bank manager's catapult backfires and launches him into the air, he hits the screen, which cracks and shatters into glass cult. *Marinerino: When Marino buys his Sega Genesis, he comments "I don't get why they called it Genesis in North America. It's not SEGA's first console, plus Mega Drive was a better name. But yeah, the viewers probably don't care." *Virtua Minecraft: When Marino buys another Sega Genesis, Steve says "Didn't you buy one two episodes earlier ?". *Pretty Scary: Before Herobrine murders his second victim, the victim comments "Hey, it's Mr. Brine ! Popular all over the Minecraft fanbase ! Can i have your signature ?". After that, when he gets stabbed, he says "Killed by Herobrine himself... what Player can tell that to his friends without dying ? Oh, wait, respawning exists ! ... Except here." after which he passes away. *Human Invasion: When Mr. Explosive incidentally releases the Humans from the Spawner, he says "Weren't those deleted from the game ?". *Glub!: During the food fight, the screen gets hit by a pizza. *The update that changed the world.: In the beginning of the episode, when Steve time travels, he says "Up to version 1.7.2 !". *Super Duper: The Enderdragon in this episodes says "What 'Reallifeworldian' superhero shall i be ? Nova ? White Tiger ? Flash ? Iron Man ? Aqua Man ? Nah, 'whatevermind'." *Truce: Steve mentions that armistice is taken from the 'Outside-da-TV World'. *Special Edition-Blooper-Reel: The entire episode is full of fourth wall jokes. *Spider-Pig: When Piggy transforms, Steve says to the camera "Hey, are superhero comics fun to read ? Because i'm probably going to write some !" *Megapixels x497: When Bones' scheme is revealed, he winks to the camera.